Hanssen has an engagement
by Serssen
Summary: Hanssen's day hasn't been going to plan and he isn't even sure he wants to get where he's going but Serena comes to the rescue! Probably a one-shot.


Serena watched the CEO drumming his fingers impatiently against the leather binder on the table in front of him, before checking his watch for the third time in twenty minutes. He shifted in his seat and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the joyless chairwoman of the Friends of Holby City committee, as she continued to lament the lack of consultation with the Friends of Holby City when it came to the purchase of a range of toys for the paediatrics department. The toys had been purchased with money raised by the committee and as such she felt they should have been consulted on exactly what kind of toys were bought. Serena had stopped listening two minutes into the woman's so far ten minute long rant. Glancing around the table she could see that several members of the Board had also glazed over, two were openly using their phones and Angus Farrell looked like he was about to dose off. No-one however seemed quite as agitated as the CEO. Serena watched him check his watch once again. She herself was dying to get out of there too, the meeting had started off on the wrong foot with several Board members arriving late due to traffic delays, then technical difficulties with the projector and now this ridiculous discussion about toys! She discreetly checked her own watch and realised the meeting was over-running now by almost an hour. Looking up she caught his eye.

Hanssen sighed in frustration and glanced around the table, catching Serena Campbell's eye he tried to mask his agitation and project his usual calmness, but the look she gave him clearly expressed her own desire for the meeting to end and in silent agreement Serena cut across the still waffling woman from Friends of Holby City. Addressing Angus Farrell, Serena roused the Board's chairman from his almost stupor and the change of tone prompted others to become alert long enough for everyone to agree that the matter had been discussed enough and that there would be a more detailed consultation process in future when it came to the purchasing of toys. Hanssen hoped he wouldn't have to be present at any of these future "consultations"!

Five minutes later Hanssen was in the lift on his way to the fifth floor. He glanced at his watch again for what felt like the millionth time and sighed again in irritation. It would have to be today of all days that everything was running late.

Serena knocked briskly on the door to the CEO's office and turned the handle before waiting for a reply. She knew it still annoyed him somewhat when she entered before being summoned but these days the resulting scowl was not only less fierce but sometimes absent entirely. Serena liked to think it was a sign that Hanssen was finally mellowing under her influence!

This time however, the door was locked. Serena paused in confusion. She could tell the light was still on inside so… She tried the door again.

'One moment!'

Why has he locked the door, she wondered. A few seconds later she heard the key being turned and door opened.

'Are you alright?' she asked, eyeing him carefully. Serena was surprised to see he had removed his tie.

'Perfectly fine, Ms Campbell. How can I help you?' he answered brusquely and didn't move aside to allow her to enter. Serena pushed past regardless and inhaled the scent of cologne as she did so. That was when she realised that the lack of tie was not the only thing that was different about the CEO. He was wearing a grey suit and pale pink shirt, completely different to the black suit and white shirt he had been wearing all day. The new shirt looked good on him, she noted. He looked quite handsome in fact.

Realising he was being scrutinised, Hanssen shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. 'Ms Campbell?' he prompted again.

'Are you going somewhere?' she asked bluntly.

'I have an engagement this evening, yes. So, if you wouldn't mind… I am already running late.' he replied stiffly and walked around to the other side of his desk.

Serena noticed another tie left on his desk and debated whether to ask what this "engagement" was but thought perhaps she might be pushing her luck and opted instead to explain her reason for being there.

'Angus has asked for a copy of the figures on the cardiac proposal. I know you were making some amendments, so I don't have a copy of the most recent figures.' she explained.

Hanssen gave a nod and opened up his laptop, swiftly typing in his password and waiting to open up the required file.

'Apparently it was a burst water main behind all the traffic delays today.' Serena commented to fill the silence. Hanssen didn't react but she watched him hit the 'enter' key with his little finger. 'City centre was at a standstill.' she continued as she heard his printer clunking into action. 'There are still some delays. Hope it won't affect you getting to your " _engagement_ ".

Hanssen still didn't outwardly react, but internally he was cursing his luck today. Everything seemed to be conspiring to make this difficult. He swirled around in his chair and reached for the newly printed document. Giving the pages a cursory glance to ensure they were in order, he reached for his stapler.

'Will you have to go through the city centre?' when Hanssen raised and eyebrow at her, she elaborated. 'To get to your appointment?'

Ignoring her question, Hanssen handed her the document. 'If Mr Farrell has any questions he can forward them to me by email and I will address them on Monday.'

Serena nodded. 'I'll let him know.' she made her way towards the door, pausing briefly to turn back and say 'Enjoy your evening.'

'Thank you Ms Campbell, have a good weekend.' he gave a curt nod and turned his attention to shutting down his laptop.

Once Serena had left the office, Hanssen reached for the tie on his desk. He pursed his lips in indecision. Perhaps a tie was too formal. He rolled it up and placed it in his pocket.

He would have to cancel. There was no point in even trying to get there now. Hanssen slammed shut the bonnet of his car and reached for his inside pocket to get his phone.

'Problem?'

He turned around to find Serena approaching and standing by her car which was in the space next to his.

'It won't start.' he replied tersely.

'Oh no. What rotten luck.' Serena opened the boot of her car and placed her briefcase inside. She watched Hanssen taking out his phone, his brow furrowed and looking uncharacteristically frazzled.

'If you need a lift…' she said, walking around to the driver's side of her car.

Hanssen paused in his pacing and looked at her as if he was torn.

'Leave your car here, I can bring you to wherever you need to be and you can sort the car out tomorrow.' she suggested.

'No, it's fine.' He said decisively. 'I'm going to be late now anyway.' he added.

Serena couldn't read the emotion she thought had briefly flitted across his face, but she felt there was something more to this engagement of his than met the eye.

'This engagement of yours - is it important?' she asked.

Hanssen drew his lips into a thin line before shaking his head and shrugging, avoiding Serena's gaze. Was it important, he asked himself. Or perhaps a better question might be was it worth the stress that he had gone through today?

Serena suddenly noticed he was wearing the tie she had seen on his desk. 'Come on, get in!' she ordered.

'Ms Campbell - '

'Get in! I don't know where or what you're doing this evening but I can't remember ever seeing you this…' she couldn't describe his demeanour and just gestured vaguely with her hands. 'so clearly it _is_ important!'

Hanssen still hesitated.

'Where do you need to be?'

'Rouge. The restaurant in Main St.' he answered timidly.

'What time do you need to be there?'

'Eight.'

Serena checked her watch. 'Not a problem! Hop in!' he still didn't move. 'Come on then!'

Hanssen finally stirred into action.

They had barely left the hospital grounds when Hanssen had a change of heart.

'Thank you Ms Campbell, but I think this is a waste of time.' he said. 'I am already late.'

'Don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of time yet.' she said.

'I had intended to get there early.' he said. There was no point in going now, he told himself. He was too disgruntled by the days goings on. He wasn't in the right frame of mind anymore.

'You're meeting someone there?' Serena inquired.

'Yes.'

'A… friend?' she asked delicately.

Hanssen turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm just thinking if it's someone you know well, you can call and say you might be running late - although I'm still certain I can get you there for eight!' Serena told him.

'It's…' Hanssen looked at his hands and inhaled deeply. 'It's a date. I have a date.' he said suddenly, rushing his words.

'Oh!' Serena exclaimed with more surprise than she wished.

Hanssen rolled his eyes and waited for the mocking.

'Right. Well then, you're definitely going!' she said. 'Anyone I know?'

Hanssen didn't answer immediately and she glanced quickly at him. She had a sudden idea.

'Is it that woman from last week? The drugs rep?' Serena struggled to remember the name of the woman who had blatantly flirted with the CEO and whom she had been surprised to see the standoffish Swede having a coffee with in Pulses well after their meeting had ended. Hanssen still hadn't confirmed or denied and she glanced at him again. 'It is, isn't it?' she grinned. 'I knew you'd taken a shine to her!"

Hanssen drew his lips into a thin line again and looked out the passenger side window. Serena continued to quietly grin whilst she maneuvered the car into the next lane. Hanssen considered Melanie Sharpe, the drugs rep. Serena was correct, his date was with Ms Sharpe.

Melanie. The woman had been quite insistent they have coffee together after their meeting and he had been surprised by how much he had enjoyed her company. When she suggested they meet again sometime he had agreed readily, then realised that Melanie had not meant they meet for another coffee. That she had… other intentions, but he'd thought - why not? It's not like he had a litany of people knocking on his door to spend time with him and for all his frustration at how little time he had to himself in Stockholm, he found these days that going home evening after evening to an empty house again was taking some getting used to.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Hanssen realised Serena was speaking and turned to look at her.

"The tie." Serena said and he glanced down at it. "I'd lose it. It's a bit…" Serena considered her wording, "well, you look better without it."

Hanssen contemplated the suggestion and Serena glanced quickly at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Trust me. You're not going to a board meeting. Loose the tie." she insisted.

Hesitatingly and wordlessly Hanssen complied, removing the tie, rolling it up neatly and putting it in his pocket only to realise it caused a noticeable bulge.

"Leave it in the glove compartment, I can give it back to you on Monday." Serena said, breaking gently at some traffic lights. Hansen once again followed her suggestion wordlessly.

"Shirt!"

"Pardon?" he finally spoke.

"Shirt buttons - undo the top ones, you don't want to look like a vicar!"

Hanssen realised he'd forgotten to loosen his shirt after removing his tie and set about doing so. When he was done he noticed Serena was giving him a once-over.

"There. Much better." she said with a smile. "You look quite handsome!"

As Hanssen glanced at her in surprise the lights changed and Serena put the car into gear to pull off.

"So, you and…" Serena began.

"Melanie Sharpe." Hanssen provided.

"Melanie Sharpe." Serena repeated, nodding to herself. "You really like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't have pegged her as being your type but then…" Serena trailed off, realising she actually had no idea what Hanssen's "type" might be.

"Really?" Hanssen asked dryly. "And who would you consider to be my "t _ype_ "?"

Serena tried to think of a safe response but then decided to just be honest.

"Actually, I have no idea!" she confessed as she slowed the car down as they reached a line of traffic. "Ugh looks like those delays haven't cleared." she mumbled.

Hanssen glanced at his watch.

"There is still plenty of time!" Serena assured him, noticing the move. "So is she your type?"

Hanssen simply quirked his eyebrow and turned to look out the window again. Serena smiled, realising there was no way Hanssen would get into a conversation like that! She glanced out the window and noticed a Boots across the road. She suddenly got a wicked look on her face.

"How well are you hoping tonight goes?" she asked. When he gave her a questioning look she continued. "Are you… prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"In case things go _very_ well!" she replied with a naughty twinkle. "It's just there's a Boots across the road if you need to… pick anything up!"

Hanssen still looked puzzled and Serena couldn't help but laugh. She saw the look of realisation cross his face along with a deep blush, as he swallowed.

"You don't want to get caught short." she said with a grin, noting to herself that a blushing Hanssen looked quite sweet.

"It's our first date!" he exclaimed.

"And?" Serena glanced in her mirror as she moved the car forward slowly. "I'm pretty sure she only had one date with…" Serena stopped abruptly and winced.

"With who?" Hanssen asked.

"No one, doesn't matter. This traffic! It's infuriating, why won't people just -"

"Ms Campbell - she had a date with who?" Hanssen repeatedly more sternly.

"Guy. But it was ages ago, I only know because Colette mentioned it. And it doesn't matter really, i shouldn't have said anything."

Hanssen was silent for a moment. Obviously Melanie had been on dates before, he probably shouldn't even be surprised she had dated someone from the hospital before but… At the thought of Guy Self he felt his jaw clench. And Serena's implication was that it had gone further than a date. This whole thing was a bad idea.

"Forget I said anything." Serena told him.

"When you said you didn't think she was my type, what you really meant was you didn't think I was hers." Hanssen said with a blank expression.

"No, I think you are exactly her type!" Serena replied almost under her breath.

"You don't like her." Hanssen watched Serena's expression carefully.

"I don't really know her." Serena admitted. "And it doesn't matter whether or not I like her. You obviously do!"

"It does matter. I trust your judgement." Hanssen said quietly after a moments pause. "If there is something about her that you find off-putting then I wish you would tell me."

Serena was surprised by his admission about trusting her judgement. As she slowed the car down to a halt once again due to traffic, she considered how best to respond. He was right, she didn't like the woman. But she had been honest when she said she didn't really know her. Colette Sheward had told Serena all about Melanie's antics with Guy Self; the blatant flirting, saucy texts which Guy simply made fun of and read out to others, the fact she had slept with him on the first date (they didn't even make it to the dinner) and how she had tried to convince Guy to deal with her company more. Guy had of course lied through his teeth and pretended he was going to follow through with a massive drugs deal with her company - until a younger, prettier, sales rep from another company caught his eye and Melanie Sharpe suddenly found herself out in the cold. The foul mouthed rant she had left on Guy's voicemail had apparently been quite something to behold!

If she was honest, the only thing Serena could really hold against the woman was the fact that she had tried to use her personal and sexual involvement with Guy to influence a business deal. She felt no sympathy for Guy, that kind of dirty dealing was right up his street. But Hanssen was a different kind of person. He was deeply private and she imagined he would be horrified if Melanie were to reference their date again in a work setting, let alone try to use it as leverage when discussing contracts. She couldn't even imagine his reaction if she started sexting him! Dating obviously wasn't a regular occurrence for the man and Serena felt oddly protective, and didn't want this to be a bad experience for him. He needed someone with more understanding, someone with more subtlety.

She glanced sideways and realised he was waiting for her to respond. Who knew how long it had taken the man to work up the courage to agree to a date in the first place, if she voiced her concerns she might just put him off dating altogether.

"I don't know her well enough to pass judgement. If you feel comfortable with her then that's all that matters. You'll get to know her better yourself tonight." she said gently. He needed to take a chance and let himself loosen up.

Hanssen wasn't quite sure he believed her. "Maybe it's not such a good idea. Professionally speaking, I mean we do have to deal with one another…"

"Don't use work as an excuse!" Serena cut him off. "Where else are people like you and I supposed to meet people?" she grinned. "Look, its just a date. Rouge is a fabulous restaurant, so enjoy the food, get to know her and see if you click. If you don't - no harm done! You've had a nice meal. If you do…" she got a wicked look on her face. "I think there's another Boots up ahead…"

"That _won't_ be necessary." Hanssen said with certainly. He took a deep breath. It was taking all his focus and courage just to go ahead with having a meal with the woman. He would require significantly more mental preparation time to even contemplate physical intimacy with her. As he exhaled slowly he thought about how long ago it was since he last had sex and admits to himself that actually, he would quite like it to happen again sometime before he becomes a pensioner! 'You probably wouldn't even remember how to at his stage' the cynical voice in his head says. He realises they are approaching the restaurant and checks his watch again just as Serena speaks:

"See? Plenty of time, I told you." she said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you. Um you can drop me off here anywhere." he said.

"It's alright there is a space right outside the door." Serena checked her mirrors preparing to move over into the other lane.

"There's no need, anywhere along here is fine." he insisted.

"Oh I see, you don't want to risk her seeing me drop you off!" Serena guesssed as she pulled in. "It's alright, I used to get that all the time with Eleanor."

Having pulled in Hanssen thanked Serena for the lift and took another deep breath as he looked towards the restaurant.

"You'll be fine. You look wonderful, just relax and enjoy yourself." Serena reassured him.

Hanssen was embarrassed by his nervousness and pathetically grateful for Serena's reassurances. He gave her a grateful half smile.

He looked so adorably timid Serena heard herself saying "I can pick you up later if you want? Just give me a call when you're ready." a

"That's very kind of you, but I can get a taxi." Hanssen said.

"Of course you can!" Serena gave an embarrassed laugh. "I just… uh… if you um can't find any later or…" What on earth is wrong with you, Serena asked herself, just stop talking and let him get out of the car! "Well, you have my number anyway if you need anything, You know, if she turns out to be the date from hell and you want an excuse to leave or… I mean, I'm sure she won't! I'm sure it'll be fine, you'll have a great time." Shut up, shut up, shut up! Serena finally stopped rambling and just smiled.

Hanssen returned her smile. "Thank you Serena."

He got out of the car and she watched him enter the restaurant. She really hoped that he would have a good night. The woman was completely wrong for him, obviously, but it was good that the aloof Swede had finally decided to at least try and let someone in. He seemed so dreadfully lonely sometimes, and Serena didn't like to think of him being lonely.


End file.
